


Its not goodbye

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Hurt Ian Gallagher, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sad Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Ian feels sad, and his bipolar acts up, so he does the next best thing he  quits his job. He moves to  Mexico.   Mickey writes later to  Ian.  Ian finds Mickey both find love.





	Its not goodbye

Ian had received a letter from Mickey, unknown address, and box. Ian had been feeling down low with the breakup with Trevor and such, and he didn't know he would forever love Mickey more than anything.

Did Ian really want to read the letter? He really did but he couldn't, so he did the next best thing he bought plane tickets to Mexico and left his family back in Chicago.

He couldn't do his job anymore without panic attacks, flashbacks, and breakdowns, so he quit. He was so fucking happy with his choices.

He was sitting in some random bar in Mexico and he opened the letter.

“Dear Ian,

You always have my heart, man. I love you. I am sorry that I wasn't  
good enough for you to come with me. I thought we would have this  
undying love, that no matter what life throws at us we would be there to catch each other’s fall. But, I guess you lied to me when you told me you loved me. I guess I could never be perfect, but you taught me how to love. But can't love another person. I just love you. I missed you so much. The box was Yev’s idea. We went to the beach to pick up sand dollars. They kind of reminded me of us in some ways - some were almost perfect, and some were not. Some were broken and some were amazing like my love for you. Lena is here with me with most of my family. Iggy - man, he is fucking crazy, but I am glad he is here. Glad my family is here with me.

It hurts less to have my family with me. Yev is three years old and the  
kid can talk. He is funny too. He is smart, loving, and a humble little shit that I love so much it hurts. Lena thinks we just met, he and I, but I see a lot in Iggy in Yev, you know. I missed you so much it hurts to breathe. Mandy is having a baby, and I’m going to be there for her. I adore my sister so much and I wish you could see how happy she is. Everyone seems happy but me. I just love you so much; I guess I am forgiving you for everything. Thank you for teaching me how to love.

Love always, Mick  
This is not goodbye. Later, maybe in another life, you will be my soul mate that is always together until the end of time. xoxo”

Ian had tears in his eyes, most of the time, he had dreams that it never happened – that he never broke up with Mickey and Mickey never went to prison. You think too many smiles. Mickey was working at the bar that Ian was sitting in.

“Mickey? Yeah - fuck - it’s really you!”

“Yeah, it’s really me. You were thinking too hard and I really love you, Ian.”

“How? How did you find me?”

“Dude, you are in my bar,” he smiled. 

Ian smiled.

“Right, I should’ve known you’d be owning your own place.”

“It’s good to see your smile again, Ian. Are you going to fucking kiss me?” asked Mickey.

And Ian did just that. 

“You never break up with me ever again,” spit Mickey. 

“Never,” whispered Ian.

It was true - they never broke up. In fact, they have got married a year later. Mickey owned a home with Ian and they had another son. Mickey’s name was clear and he was free man now, but he loved Mexico more then anything. It was his home with his husband.


End file.
